Very Persuasive
by gleekster98
Summary: Eclare's going fine, but someone Else is VERY persuasive  i suck at these, give it a shot :P *I DONT OWN DEGRASSI*
1. Steak Makes the Date

I was putting books in my locker when someone attacked me from behind. Eli was always like that, surprising me with romantic gestures.

"Missed me?" He whispered in my ear. His voice was horse, I didn't notice anything different this morning.

"Are you ok? Your voice seems different. Do you have a cold or something?" I said as I finished putting the last of my books away.

"Why I'm fine Clare, what ever makes you think I would have a cold?"

That really didn't sound like Eli but I had heard the voice before. I turned around.

"FITZ?" I screeched.

Was it really Fitz, back at degrassi? I thought he was in Juvy. He was even wearing the degrassi uniform! Did simpson let him come back to degrassi?

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be in Jail!"

He laughed then put his hand on my shoulder.

"Clare, o Clare. You know I'm a very persuasive person, I got along quite well with the gaurds there. I got let out for good behavior. And you are probably wondering why simpson let me back too, right?"

I stared at his hand. I wanted to push it off but I was worried about his response.

"Yeah, I am wondering why!" I shifted my position but he just moved closer, his hand still on my shoulder.

"You look worried Clare, are you scared of me or something? Your little boyfriend did start all the trouble you know. I rea-"

I stopped him. "ELI DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WORNG! This is all your fault fitz, did Eli go to jail, no! This is your problem so don't bring me or Eli into it! Please just go live or life!" I finished and pushed his hand of my shoulder, amazed with my courage.

"Saint Clare's become a rebel! I didn't think I was gone that long!" He laughed which made me tighten my fists with anger. "Anyway, Simpson let me back into school because he knows I didn't do anything wrong. Now I just need to follow these new rules at school and I'm off the hook everywhere else." He gave me the most devious smile.

"We had a deal you wouldn't hurt Eli, do anything and I'll make sure Simpson finds out!" I threatened him.

"That will just cause you and Eli more pain, not a good idea Clare."

He knew exactly how to stump me. It was horrible.

"Well, I got to go to meet up with Owen! See you later Clare Bear!" He said walking away, then he laughed.

I watched him turn the corner. Something made me want to chase him and tell him what was on my mind but I knew that was only going to cause trouble. I wonder how much of this I should tell Eli. I'll defiantly tell him that Fitz is back but should I mention anything else? I don't want them to get back to war. I'll just keep quiet for now. I'll tell Eli tonight on our date about Fitz, I just hope he doesn't over react.

**Buzz, buzz ,BUZZ** "New text message for Eli Goldsworthy" _Hey Clare, ready for out date? I'll be there in 10! _

I replied with a simple "see you then" and finished my makeup. We were going to eat dinner at the Steak House! I hadn't really liked steak until Eli took me there. Then I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs, slipping my shoes on as I walked. Right before I opened the door I smoothed my dress, fixed my hair breathed. I opened the door.

"Hey Eli, I didn't see you in the afternoon! I'm excited for tonight! Ohhh, what are you going to order? Steak maybe? Do you want to walk, its not that far! I was wondering if you wa-"

"Calm down Clare, we can talk in the car!"

He grabbed my hand, which at this point was sweaty, and we sat down in Morty. He started the engine.

"Hey, Morty looks nice, it's really pretty, well in a hearse-y way! And did you kn-" I was blabbing like a fool! He knows something is wrong, it's just all I can think about is Fitz, His tall, slender structure towering over my 5'2 and his devious smile.

"Woah Clare, are you high or something? Haha, kidding! You do seem a little off, well too on I guess! Everything ok?" He smirked then looked at me.

"Elijah, please look at the road! Haha! And what, I'm fine! Why would you even think something is wrong? I'm offended!" I laughed, awkwardly then looked out the window.

"OK Clare, you don't have to tell me but remember I'm a good listener." He laughed. I knew he was implying me to tell him, I'm just not sure If while he was driving was the best time.

"I'll tell you at the steak house, ok?" I asked, scared for his response.

"Fine with me."

He drove, shooting me a glance every couple minutes. We finally arrived and after we sat down he gave me this "go ahead, I'm waiting" look.

"Ok, Fitz is back." I said, shaking. I looked him.

"Yeah, I know Clare." He smirked then grabbed my hand. " Don't worry, I'll keep my distance from him. You won't have to worry about anything! This won't be a repeat of last time!" He smiled and looked at me.

"Thanks, that's all I need to hear." I said, so glad he wasn't going to cause trouble. Of course I remembered what Fitz said but I was just happy Eli was going to do his part in ending the war.

"Now Ms. Edwards, we have a meal to enjoy." He pointed to the two plates our waiter had just brought. He stole a fry and we began acting like little kids, getting all mad when someone steals your food, of course were joking. I was just happy we were having fun! Maybe this war would be over, maybe Eli and I could be together, happily without Fitz to bother us. Maybe Fitz will go back to jail, well one can only hope.

Eli dropped me off and I skipped inside, happy as could be. Eli was gonna avoid Fitz so no matter what Fitz did, Eli wouldn't care! This was just great! My mom was with me this week but she had a book club sleepover movie night! I grabbed some ice cream then changed into my PJs.

**Buzz, BUZZ, BUUUUZZZZZZ **"New Text message from Unknown Number" _Hey Clare, It's Fitz. Listen, I'm really sorry about today. I was wondering if we were cool? I'll IM you too! _

What, did Fitz just text me an apology? That was awfully sweet. Maybe he did have a good side! I went to my computer and saw 3 new IMs.

**Eligold-49**: Hey Clare! Are you there?

**Alli_xoxo: **OMG CLARE! I was at the dot and this REALLY hot guy winked at me! Get on for deats.

**Fitz_mark: **Hey Clare, it's Fitz, you there?

Alli and eli weren't on so I decided I'll email Alli and just talk to Eli tomorrow. Then I decide to reply to Fitz.

**Clare_E12: **Hi Fitz

**Fitz_Mark: **Hey Clare, did you get my text? I'm really sorry.

**Clare_E12: **Yeah and I forgive you for this afternoon but idk about everything else.

**Fitz_Mark:** I get if you hate me but I think we could be good friends, now Eli…. That's an entirely different story.

**Clare_E12: **Yeah, you did make his life living hell. I don't think you'll get much out of him. I'm all for giving 2nd chances so here you go, we can be friends. But not around Eli, he will get mad. Sounds like a plan?

**Fitz_Mark: ** Yeah, sounds great! Oh, I gtg. My turn on the computer is over! I'll talk to you later. Bye Clare

**Fitz_Mark signed off**

I shut my computer. Did I just agree to be friends with Fitz…. Mark Fitzgerald? The same guy who tortured my boyfriend and best friend, yeah him. I guess he was right, he is very persuasive.


	2. Brown Hair, Brown Eyes and Pale Skin

**Chapter Two!**

**Hopefully this will get more Reviews! Please review 3 it makes me happy! **

**I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI but I do own Jordy so just FYI **

A ray of sun shone through the blinds in my bedroom. I quickly got dressed and went down for breakfast. I saw my mom cooking eggs.

"Hey mom! How was your book club thing?" I always began the small talk.

"Oh, It was nice sweetie, thanks for asking. You father said that he called last night and you didn't pick up. Why don't you call him back sometime today."? She sighed whenever she had to mention him. Usually she avoided the topic.

"Yeah, of course mom thanks for telling me." I said trying to give her a smile. She had bags under her eyes. It looked like she didn't sleep much last night. Maybe her sleepover turned into one of the ones I had with Alli when we would stay up until 6 then my mom would pick me up for church 2 hours later. She lazily pushed my eggs in front of me. I thanked her and began to eat.

"Hey mom, are you ok? You seem really off." I asked her. Now I was getting worried. She was never like this. I mean, she was sad but this wasn't sad.

"I'm fine sweetie, finish eating or you will be late." She blandly said. Obviously she was avoiding the subject; I'm not stupid mom! I didn't want to start anything and she was right, I was going to be late. I quickly finished eating and grabbed my backpack.

"BYE MOM" I yelled as I closed the door and began my walk to school.

OOOOOOOOOO

On my way to English I saw Drew, Alli's ex, talking to someone I had never seen before. She was wearing a red polo so she must be in Eli's grade. I'll ask him about her. She seemed really nice, a little Goth though. I wonder why I hadn't noticed her before.

When I arrived in English, I sat in my usual seat right behind Eli.

"Hey Eli, do you know who.." I looked around for her in the hall. Then I saw her walking towards the English room. "her." I pointed at her, then paused. Wait a second, was she walking into English. How has she been here the whole time and I have not noticed her! I thought I was really observant too.

"Oh, her. That's Sadie, we have every class together. I'm even her lab partner, she is really nice. Why do you ask?" He laughed at his last sentence.

"Oh ummm, nothing. I just didn't recognize her. Maybe we could meet sometime. That would be fun." I smiled.

Mrs. Dawes began her lecture for the day. I took the necessary notes but I kept looking at Sadie. I guess it is possible that I didn't notice her. It still surprises me. I didn't realize how long I had dozed off until the bell rang and Mrs. Dawes quickly assigned our reading for the night. I started packing my bag and began talking to Eli.

"Hey, what a boring class, right?" No answer.

"Eli?" Still no answer. I looked up, he was gone. Well he was actually talking to Sadie, they began to walk out of the classroom together. I forgot they had Science together next. For some reason this made me really angry I grabbed my bag and began to walk to gym, staring at them while the laughed together. Suddenly I hit what seemed like a wall. I turned around.

"Oh, sorry Fitz." I said as I blushed with embarrassment. All he did was laugh and say "it's cool." I smiled because well, I enjoyed his behavior, it was nice to see the new him. Of course Eli wouldn't give him a chance, not that he would have time being all busy with Sadie.

"Hey, Fitz. You have Science next, right?" I asked, grinning ear to ear. My plan was full proof. I would have Fitz spy on Sadie and Eli, take notes and stuff then relay the information to me. It was PERFECT! I explained the plan to Fitz and he agreed, saying it was way more interesting the science. He was a decent guy, apparently!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I went to my locker and saw a note taped on it. It must be from Eli! I smiled as I opened it and began to read it.

_Hey Clare,_

_I know we were supposed to get coffee today but I have to finish this Science project. I promise I'll make it up to you! Call Adam, I'm sure he's free. _

_Love,_

_Eli_

He couldn't tell me that to my face, wow. I can't believe he is ditching me for a science project, a science project with, Sadie. It dawned on me just then that he just skipped a date with me to hang out with…. Sadie. I need to get these notes from Fitz.

I walked, quickly, down the hallway then turned the corner. I walked out the door and saw Fitz, beating up some 9th grader. She looked terrified, what was he doing? Was this the same guy doing favors for me? I ran towards him and pulled the freshman out the way from his fist. She ran away, somewhere of campus.

"What the hell Fitz?" I screamed! I hoped the girl was ok, she looked so horrified.

"Clare, I can't let my rep down. People are actually talking to me now, making fun of me and mocking me. She, whatever her name was, is one of them. If a teacher saw I would get in trouble so I made sure I was out of view from the windows. If people think I'm weak then torture me. I gotta keep them scared." He finished.

I looked at him, I had heard the "I gotta keep them scared" part before. Eli had said that, about Fitz. Now I wondered, should I forgive Fitz. I see his reasoning but violence is never the answer.

"Fitz, you can't hit people, that doesn't help! I won't be your friend if you keep doing that and honestly, how many other friends do you have. 3? Don't want to lose one, do you?" I said. I just put it out there, I'll wait for his response. It was a little mean though.

"Fine, fine! I'll stop the violence. Happy?" He said, then smiled. I'm sure he was relieved that I forgave him.

"Ok, so where are my notes?" I smiled and held my hand out.

"Right here Ms. Edwards." He handed me two pieces of lined paper.

"I should be on my way now, catch ya later Edwards." He smiled and walked away. I laughed and began to walk home, reading the papers. The first one was a drawing of a racecar. So Fitz. Then I opened the second one.

_Lots of laughing_

_Eye contact_

_Smiling_

That made me mad. Definitely not good stuff.

_Eli: laughing at her, smirking._

_Sadie: Doing most of the work but still talking a lot and smiling 24/7 _

Great. I know officially have an opponent in the war of love. That opponent is Sadie; brown hair, brown eyes, pale skin. Always laughing, bubbly and attention hog. Don't worry; I won't let Eli turn into KC.


	3. A Free, Lunch and Detention

**Oh loveys **** I put this in Clare's POV for a reason! **** Don't worry, Eli isn't KC… He has a different style Ohh haha: P**

**Anyway, I'll try to post like 3 chapters over Thanksgiving weekend so frequent updates (hopefully) :D thanks to the like 2 people who read this **

**PS. I'll try to make this Chapter longer to help us last until February **

**I don't own Degrassi but I do own a chocolate bar (ohh, its yummy)**

I woke up, got dressed, etc. then headed out for school. My mom was still asleep today so I couldn't observe if she had any weird behavior. On my way to school I thought about how to get Eli to notice how I knew he spent too much time with Sadie without making it to obvious. I mean I had no proof they were doing anything and I couldn't trust Fitz either, especially after the incident with the freshman. He was very…. Unpredictable. I'm still not sure why I forgave him but he has been nice to me.

I finally arrived at school. I didn't have English today so I could only talk to Eli during lunch and Adam had a free with us 2nd period. I guess I'll have to endure French; at least I'll have Adam. I began walking down the hall and picked up Adam at his locker. We started talking about our upcoming French test and other small talk, then we hit Sadie's locker.

Of course Eli was there. Adam could obviously see me trying to burn a hole in her face with my eyes. He gave me this "calm down, I'm sure it's not that" look. I just replied with a "are you kidding me, what else would it be?" look. I motioned him to follow me as I approached Eli.

"Hi Eli! How are you doing? Oh, hello… Sadie, right?" I said everything happily to Eli then changed my voice to direct Sadie.

"Oh hey Clare, Sadie and I were just talking about our science project." He replied, happy as can be then shot Adam a "what's up" head motion.

Sadie, obviously feeling awkward made up an excuse to leave. She said bye to every one and we all replied bye too. I was all giddy inside; happy I made her so uncomfortable.

"So Eli, we are still getting coffee after school, right?" I asked, and if his response was sorry, I have to work on a science project then I would know Fitz didn't lie. Even if he said yeah I didn't have proof Fitz was liar.

"Yeah, of course Clare." He laughed then gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I knew the no PDA rule but if no one saw, it wasn't a problem. He had to go after that and so did we since 1st period was starting soon. Adam and I began to talk as we walked.

"See, I told you Eli wasn't into Sadie." He laughed then nudged me.

"We don't have proof yet. AND, I have information from a source that they were a little goo-goo gaga in Science so I have to make more observations." I finished then opened the door.

"Ok, Ok. Just don't let this take over your life. It's not worth it, especially since they aren't that way." He said, holding the door for the girl behind him then following me to our seats.

"Adam, since when have you become the expert on relationships." I said sarcastically, and then laughed.

"Wow, you sound just like Drew. Anyway, I never said that I was an expert. Just don't get obsessed or whatever." He said then got his book out. The teacher began lecturing so I couldn't continue to get my point across. I had to sit through, what seemed like, the longest lecture ever by a 10th grade teacher. Finally when it was over, I grabbed my books and head to my locker, totally ignoring Adam. I wanted to catch Eli before he had an excuse to hang out with Sadie, which I'm sure he did. My locker was 2 away from his and he wasn't there. I wasn't fast enough. He had already escaped me. I decided to meet Adam at his locker.

"Thanks for waiting for me after class." He said sarcastically.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just need to catch Eli but he wasn't there. I'm pretty sure he's avoiding me." I vented.

"Listen, I doubt he's ignoring you. How do you even know he is with Sadie? He could be with Sav or something. Seriously, don't jump to conclusions." He rolled his eyes at me. Are you kidding? My only friend was against me, well I mean unless you consider Fitz a friend.

"Are you taking his side? I bet there is something you aren't telling me! Well you know what, I can have other friends!" I screamed then stormed off. Honestly, the only other person I talked to at Degrassi was Fitz. I remember when Adam got mad at Eli and hung out with Fitz. But Fitz was all I had. I wish Alli hadn't left. I miss having a girl best friend. Even though Jenna and I were on speaking terms, she's too busy with KC anyway. I wonder if they would mind me hanging out with them. I'll try Fitz first.

I went searching for Fitz. He had an almost identical schedule to Eli so I know he had a free too. I checked all the study rooms, not there. Then I checked out in the front, not there. Then I saw him in the J.T. Memorial garden. He was reading a comic. I went and sat next to him.

"Hi Fitz. What's up?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, Hi Clare. I'm just reading. What brings you here." He said, not even looking up.

"Looks like your reading an intense comic Fitzyboy." I laughed then turned my head to read the title.

"Don't call me that. It's Fitz, got it?" He said, without any emotion at all.

"Yeah, ok. Sorry. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to help me find Eli. I have no idea where he is and your pretty good at finding him." I laughed. Hey, it was pretty funny.

"I'm kinda busy Clare. Why don't you go hang out with Trannie or something?" He said. Why was he acting so weird? It was like the old Fitz. Why is everyone in my life acting weird?

"What happened Fitz? I thought you became nice Fitz, right? Why are you being so distant and mean?" Asked then put my hand on his leg, subconsciously. I took it off immediately. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"Clare, go away please! I'm not in a good mood!" He hissed. I decided that was time to go. I grabbed my bag and went to sit in the hall.

Suddenly this was all turning Déjà vu on me. It was just like KC, except Sadie was never my friend. But other than that, think about it. KC started hanging out with another girl a lot, so does Eli. Then my best friend at the time said they wouldn't cheat on me. Alli said KC was too into me and Adam just said that they weren't like that. It was all happening again. Once I get out of this death hole with no cell phone use called Degrassi, I call Alli.

For the rest of my free I did some homework and studied for French. Now I had lunch. Who was I supposed to eat lunch with? Eli would be with Adam. Oh well, Adam can deal with it! I found Eli sitting at his usual table. He sits at the head, I sit to the right and Adam to the left. When I began to walk to my seat I saw that Sadie was sitting where I usually sit, Adam still in his spot. I needed to get in on what they were talking about so I slowly walked by, on my way to the seat next to Sadie. She had gone up to get a napkin and Eli and Adam were talking. The only thing I heard was Julia before Adam nudged Eli and he turned around, seeing me there.

"Oh, uhhh Hi Clare, come sit. Sadie's sitting there but you can sit next to her." He said then shot me a smile.

" Sure, thanks Eli!" I touched his shoulder with my hand then sat down. He smirked at me. It made me happy inside. He didn't smirk as much as he used to. It was refreshing. Then Sadie came.

"Oh, Hi Clare! Sorry I had to leave so suddenly this morning! I can't wait to talk to you now!" She giggled after her sentence. Adam and Eli laughed and I gave her a fake smile. She had the Jenna feel.

"It's ok, nice to see you again." I said, then began eating. This was one of those moments when I wanted to give Adam a "what the heck was her problem" look but I couldn't make eye contact with him yet. Adam and I were good at reading faces, incase you didn't realize. So in replace of Adam, I looked at Eli. All he did was smile. He, was not good at reading faces.

"So, Clare and Adam, are you guys ready for your intense History test next?" Eli asked, trying to break the silence.

"Yeah, I studied a lot." Adam and I said, in unison. It was a little odd.

Eli looked at us, then Sadie. Suddenly they both burst out laughing. Obviously some inside joke. At this point I gave up and looked at Adam, who was looking at me. We both rolled our eyes then laughed.

Once we all calmed down Eli asked "What are you guys laughing at?" then giggled. He had such a cute giggle. He looked my way and smiled. There was only one problem, I wasn't sure if he was smiling at Sadie or me. Since it would be weird if I moved to see Sadie's face, I just assumed it was me. Then Sadie and Eli started laughing again. I mouthed to Adam, "Are we ok?" but he looked away. I'm guessing no. So at this point my only friends were Alli (not present), Eli (boyfriend under investigation) and possibly Fitz (unpredictable, moody bully but could be a friend and is defiantly helping with the Eli and Sadie thing).

After lunch I went back to my locker. Sadie and Eli finally separated. While I was getting my books out, I realized I totally forgot what I was going to ask Eli. It was about where he was his free. I decide I'll ask him at his locker, luckily he came to me. He put his arm up against the locker and began talking.

"Hey Clare, want me to walk you to class?" He asked. So sweet!

"Oh, that's ok! Thanks though! It means a lot that you asked, I just don't want you to be late!" I said, and then frowned, wanting him to comfort me.

"Well I need to make it up to you then." He smiled then leaned in and kissed me. It was just like at the library, before everything. Before Vegas night, before Fitz, before the divorce. Just for a moment in that kiss, I went back. Then someone broke the moment. Officer Turner broke up my moment, our moment.

"You know the rules, two weeks detention. Everyday after school for 2 hours." He said, hoarsely then walked away. He probably went to ruin someone else's moment. I looked at Eli for a response. He just smiled.

"It was totally worth it!" he said, smiling. Then his smile turned into a frown. "Wait! Our date today! I'm making us miss it. Aww, I'm sorry Clare!" He looked so sad.

"It's fine Eli! We will still be together!" I leaned in for a kiss then remembered the rules. I shut my locker. "Bye Eli! See you in Detention!"

And to think, just a minute ago I thought my life was over. I thought my relationship was crumbling before my eyes, I thought that the world had turned against me when in reality it just needed a break! Now I know Eli and I are fine and who cares about Sadie because what Eli and I have special. There is nothing Sadie or Julia can do to break that.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Eli and I were talking before Detention started.

"Eli, can I ask you a favor?" I asked. I wanted to test him, see how far he would go with our trust. I knew Morty was his baby.

"Yeah Clare, sure! Well actually there is one condition." I looked at him. "You have to finish asking in 3 minutes, before detention starts. Ready and… GO!" He said, and then laughed. I jumped and sat on a desk.

"I want to learn how to drive, to drive in Morty." I asked, and then looked at him.

"Well Clare, I don't know if you're allowe-" He was interrupted by the Bell. Mr. Armstrong went over the rules of detention then our imprisonment began. I had to wait 2 whole hours for his response. This was going to kill me!


	4. My Fault

**Thank You Beautiful Readers 3**

**OMG! February couldn't come any slower…**

**DEGRASSI is my unhealthy obsession **

**I'm trying to make this more Degrassi related.**

**OH! If you wanna see something happen on this fanfic then write it in the Reviews **

**GUESS WHAT! Fadam in this chapter. **

**I'm gonna get started now **

I stared up at the clock. This may be the longest two hours in my life. Tick, tock, tick, tock. I am going insane! 3 minutes Clare, 3 minutes until this torture is over. I saw Mr. Armstrong stand up. He began to speak.

"Ok, Your Detention is over. You can leave now." He dully said then walked out. Guess he didn't like detention duty much either! I finished putting my books away quickly then walked towards Eli.

"So Eli, about driving?" I asked. I needed to hear his response.

"Clare, I don't think you're allowed to drive. I don't want to break the law. How about in a couple months when you can start driving, ok?" he said in a sweet voice. I couldn't be mad at him for sticking with the rules.

"Ok, It's fine! I guess I'll just have to wait. You have to keep me entertained until then though!" I laughed then looked at him.

"I think I'll be able to do that." He smirked then kissed me. The school was empty now so no one would see. We pulled apart and I grabbed my bag.

"Well you're off to a good start." I smiled then walked out of the classroom.

I was on my way home when I decided to call Adam. A study session at his place would be nice. I dialed his numbered.

"Hey Adam!" I said.

"Oh, Hi Clare. I'm busy, bye." He said. I heard another voice in the background.

"bye!" I said then hung up. I wonder who he was with. I had totally forgotten about our fight. He was pretty nasty though. I guess he'll get over it eventually. I'll go home and do some work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I got home there was a note on the table. It was from my mom.

_Hi Clarebear, _

_ I am going to be gone for 2 days. Something came up. Your father's at his apartment but I said you will be fine on your own. There is enough food in the Fridge. Love you and see you soon._

_ Mom_

That was odd. My mom wasn't one to just go off like that. She has changed a lot since the divorce. I called her cell but it was off. I wanted to call Dad but decided against it. I'm sure everything is fine. I grabbed a snack then turned on the TV. Of course, a soap opera. I think I've had enough drama for one week so I turned it off and got out my homework. Start early, finish early right? I zoomed through Science and Math. I had already studied French so all I had left was English. I went to turn on my computer. Immediately I got a new IM.

**Fitz_Mark: **Hey Clare, want to hang out?

**Clare_E12: **Yeah, sure! Where?

**Fitz_Mark: **Um, we can meet in the Alley behind the dot and go from there!

** Clare_E12: **Sure, meet you there!

I closed my computer and began to put my shoes on. If Fitz is totally nice tonight he will gain my trust, fair enough right? I mean he hasn't done anything bad to me since he came back. I grabbed my bike and began heading over. I stopped at a stop light and guess who pulled up next to me, a hearse. I looked at Eli and waved. He motioned me pull to the side so I did, then he did. He got out of Morty and walked towards me.

"Hey Clare! Where are you going?" He asked.

I took off my helmet and looked at him.

"Oh you know, just hanging out with friends. Hahaha …" I said awkwardly. I couldn't tell him I was hanging out Fitz.

"Oh, who? Adam, Alli, Fitz. Haha, just kidding about the last one." He smiled then held his keys in his pocket. Looks like he didn't want to stay much longer.

"Yeah, them! I really have to get going, don't want to be late! See you tomorrow." I said then put my helmet back on. I rode away really quickly and finally got to the dot. I looked my bike then went to the Alley. I had never been back here. I saw Fitz, then KC, then Jenna. I approached awkwardly. I was fine with Jenna now but I haden't talk to KC in forever.

"Hey." I said, my hands in my pockets. I looked at KC and our eyes met for a moment, then he looked down.

"Hey Clare! So nice to see you could join us." Fitz said. He laughed and put his arm around me. Jenna gave me the weirdest look. I could tell she was confused, I was too. I shrugged to try to get his arm of me. He squeezed tighter. I winced then Kc looked at me. He could see I was uncomfortable so he tried to get us moving.

"Hey guys, why don't we take a walk in the park, eh?" KC said, patting Fitz on the back and then began walking. I couldn't help but smile, knowing he did this for me. Fitz and KC walked ahead and Jenna and I began to walk together behind them.

"What was all that about?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I'm really not sure. I mean Fitz and I are friends. I guess I gave him the wrong idea." I said, then looked as my feet as we walked.

"Yeah you looked really….. uncomfortable." She replied. I looked at KC and Fitz. I remember all the times KC and I had together. I smiled, then I remember how he broke my heart. I erased the memories from my head.

"Clare?" Jenna asked. She looked at me.

"Oh, hey. Yeah sorry. I just got distracted." I said. I kept looking at KC and Fitz. They didn't act like good friends, I wonder why they are hanging out together. I could tell Jenna was looking at me. Wait, does she think I like KC? Woah, this is bad! I have to get that out of her mind, because I don't.

"So how are things with you and KC?" I asked. I hoped this helped let her know that I don't like KC!

"Oh… uhh we are good. Are you still with Eli?" She asked. She stumbled in the beginning, weird.

"Oh, yeah. We are good, I'm really happy with him. There is this one girl though, Sadie. I think she has a thing for Eli." Jenna giggled.

"Uh, everything ok?" I asked, a little offended that she laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Please continue your story. " She laughed again but I continued.

"Ok, so Sadie has all her classes with Eli and they had a science project together. They started spending a lot of time together but Eli's been extra sweet. Do you think there is something going on?" I asked.

"Aw Clarebear. I wouldn't worry about it. Eli seems REALLY into you." She said. That made me smile. I was about to talk when The boys turned around.

"So girls, want to go to a secret location?" Fitz said, KC nodded.

"SURE! Right Clare? This will be so much fun!" She ran up to KC and hugged him. She giggled like a school girl. He smiled at her then looked at me, standing alone in the back. For some reason I wanted KC to come back and talk to me but instead Fitz came back. He put his arm around my waist.

"GET OFF ME!" I screamed then squirmed out of his grasp.

"WHAT THE HELL CLARE?" Fitz screamed. He hit me across the face.

I fell to the ground and began to cry. KC ran towards me.

"Clare, are you ok?" He asked and then sat next to me. Jenna was still standing where she was , he mouth wide open. I looked up at Fitz. He looked at me and then walked away.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, thanks KC." I said then got up. I held my hand to my face. It was burning with pain. I walked over and sat on a bench. Jenna sat on one side of me while KC ran after Fitz. Jenna finally spoke.

"OMG, Clare! Are you ok? What a douche! Awww, Clare. You cheek is brusing. We have t get some ice for that. Come on, there is a pharmacy over there." She pointed to the right.

"Wait, what about KC?" I asked. He was talking Fitz.

"I'm sure he'll be fine without us." She said then helped me up. We walked in and grabbed an icepack. While we were buying it the Cashier looked at me like I got into a drug war or something. We walked back to the bench and sat down. The cold ice made me cringe at first but then it began to feel good. KC was no where in sight.

"Why don't you text him or something." I suggest. Jenna agreed. She called him twice and texted him. 10 minutes later there was still no response.

"He just went home, right?" She asked, looking worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what happened. I really should be getting home, if you wanna come over-?" I asked.

"Oh thanks Clare but I bet my brother is worried about me too. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Hope your cheek feels better. Bye" She said, gave me a hug and then walked home. I got up and felt the wind blow on me. It was really cold for late April. I began walking home when I saw Adam. I started walking over but saw he was with someone, a girl. Aw, Adam was on a date. I picked up my pace so I could see the girl's face. It was none other than Fiona Coyne. His crush, the one that didn't come to his party. Soon enough they were making out and I took that as a sign to get home. I walked in, expecting to see my mom waiting for me and wondering where I was. I saw a piece of paper on the table and remembered that she was gone. I flipped open my phone ready to call her when I noticed it was 12:34 and I hadn't started my English paper yet. I closed my phone and opened my laptop. I had a lot to do. One new IM?

**Eli_Gold49: **Now what is Ms. Edwards doing on her laptop this late? Writing Vampire stories I assume.

**Clare_E12: **NO! :O I'm actually trying to write an English paper. Note; TRYING. What are you doing up?

**Eli_Gold49: **Death Hand tickets go on sale at 1:30 I want front row seats. Adam sure does owe me though! Haha. You haven't started your English paper? Where have you been all day. I saw you like 6 hours ago!

**Clare_E12:** Sorry for having a life! Haha. What's a better topic, animal cruelty or child slavery?

**Eli_Gold49: **Woah Clare. Just because it's not creative writing doesn't mean you need to make Ms. Dawes cry! I'm dating her, remember? Don't mess with my girl! :P

**Clare_E12: **Animals it is.

**Eli_Gold49: **My topic has animals in it too! It's just not depressing

**Clare_E12: **And what would it be?

**Eli_Gold49: **Baby Turtles :D

We continued chatting while I wrote my paper. I had finally finished at 1:23. I said bye to Eli and went downstairs. My face stil hurt so I decided to ice it more before I go to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When I woke up I looked at my clock. 9:56 ! 1st period was almost over! I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair. I ran on my bike and got to school. I decided walking in during the middle of Math was kind of pointless so I opened my French binder and began to study. When the first period bell I stopped by my locker and saw Eli, talking to Sadie. Of course, but remember that he's crazy about me. I was going to go say hi to him but then I remembered the huge bruise on my face. I wonder what happened to KC. Jenna's in my French class, I'll ask her.

I walked into French and saw Adam, talking to the freshman in our class. She was the one that Fitz beat up, I think. I saw Jenna studying in the corner and walked over. There were 8 minutes before class started.

"Hey Jenna, did you every get in touch with KC?" I asked while sitting down in the desk next to her.

"Well I couldn't find him last night but I saw him this morning." She looked down and her eyes teared up.

"Jenna, what happened? Is he ok?" I asked, wondering why I was so worried about my ex.

"After we left he got into a disagreement with Fitz. He's all bruised up but Fitz threatened to kill him. I'm just really scared." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What a, ugh! Don't worry Jenna. Fitz won't kill KC." I said, feeling really guilty. KC wouldn't have to have done anything if it weren't for me.

"Everyone please take your seats, I'll be handing out the tests now. " Our teacher said as everyone sat down. I felt so bad for Jenna and the worst part was this was all my fault.

**Ending this one earlier than I wanted to but word is having PMS right now! I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Read and Review **


End file.
